The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) has ben studied extensively over the past 20 years as a candidate human cancer virus. The accumulated data suggests that EBV is a major factor in the etiology of nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and African Burkitt's lymphoma (BL). In addition, more recent findings indicate that this virus plays a major role in the etiology of B-cell lymphomas in immunodeficient populations. Because of this, EBV continues to be of interest to basic and clinical scientists throughout the world. Recent advances in research on this virus and associated diseases have been presented at a number of different international symposia over the past few years. These include the International Herpesvirus Workshops that are generally held every two-three years and the international workshops on NPC which are also held every two years. However, the formats of these two workshops do not readily facilitate interactions between basic and clinical investigators. This is unfortunate since this situation does not allow for the rapid dissemination of new basic research findings into a clinical setting. This is particularly a problem for the developing countries where some of these diseases are major health problems. Because of the rapid advances in both basic and clinical research on this internationally important virus, it is now important and timely to initiate a separate symposium on EBV in which advances in both basic and applied research can be discussed together and in-depth, and to foster interactions internationally between basic and clinical scientists. This proposed symposium is directed at accomplishing this goal. Topics to be discussed in this proposed symposium include basic virology, molecular biology, immunology, genetics and clinical topics including diagnosis, treatment, patient management and prevention.